


ice skating

by mixians



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixians/pseuds/mixians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luhan really shouldn't try to teach people things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice skating

“I don’t even know how to ice skate,” Sehun complains, dragging his feet as Luhan pulls him out the door.

“It’s okay,” Luhan says cheerily, “I can teach you! Don’t worry.”

Sehun isn’t exactly sure about how great Luhan’s teaching skills are, but he lets himself be brought to a very crowded ice rink, which is full of small children and their parents and teenagers who are probably on dates, and it makes Sehun a little more apprehensive about this—the more people there are around, the more people Sehun is sure he’ll be humiliating himself in front of.

They rent ice skates and, after some struggling, they finally step onto the ice. As soon as both of Sehun’s skates are on the ice, he wobbles and almost falls; he’s only just barely saved by Luhan’s steady hands, which reach out and catch Sehun by the wrists just as he’s about to lose his balance completely. Laughing and pulling him up, Luhan says, “I thought you would at least be able to  _stand_. Aren’t you supposed to be a dancer?”

“Shut up,” Sehun mutters, trying to glare at him, but he can’t help the smile that spreads across his face and he’s pretty sure that his expression comes out more amused than angry.

Luhan spends the next ten minutes attempting to show him how to ice skate, and Sehun spends the next twenty failing miserably. He decides that Luhan shouldn’t try to teach people things, especially in Korean, because he keeps switching to Chinese every time he doesn’t know a word and now Sehun is even more lost than before.

“Here,” Luhan huffs finally, “I’ll skate and you can hold onto my hand. It’ll be easy.”

It really  _is_  easy—for the first two seconds. After that, Sehun topples over again, this time bringing Luhan down with him, and they just lie in a heap in the middle of the ice rink.

“You’re the worst boyfriend ever,” Luhan pouts from underneath him. “We can never do anything fun like this.”

Sehun grins. “Do you want to go see a movie?”

“You’re paying,” Luhan sighs, and Sehun can tell that he’s smiling, too.


End file.
